Roller-Coaster Train Crash (involving 6 deceased 'Sonic' characters)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Sonic's entire life is shattered when 6 of his good friends, Amy Rose, Espio the Chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo, Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and Shelly the Turtle pass away in a roller-coaster train crash. Luckily, Tails, Cream and Cosmo are here to support him and help him out.


They all looked up to see the 1st roller-coaster train cart fly right off the tracks and Sonic, Tails and Chris saw the figures of Knuckles and Silver fly off screaming in fear. "NOOOOO!" exclaimed Tails breaking down in tear drops. Sonic and Chris screamed out as well too just as they saw the roller coaster train crash. Sonic saw Amy fly right outta her seat. "AMY!" he screamed out. "NOOOOOOO!"

Cream, Cosmo, Sparkles, Blaze, Rouge, Ally, Bunnie and Sally watched in tear drops just as the roller-coaster train flew right off the tracks.

Nearby the others who had gotten off the ride watched in shock. "ESPIO! MIGHTY!" exclaimed Vector and Charmy right before they collapsed sobbing their eyes out, Shadow and Rouge stared in shock and so did Sonic, Tails, Chris, Flashy, Speedy, Ally, Sticks, Marine, Ray, Sally and Bunnie, and Sparkles fainted in fear and shock. Omega caught her and tried to control her. Sonic collapsed right to the ground silently sobbing his eyes out.

The very next day, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Chris and the others walked right through the Station Square Memorial House.

They saw a table that had the photographs of everybody who had passed away on the ride. There were messages and goodbyes from good friends and true family members including some tulips and candle lights.

They walked right up to it and looked right at the pictures of Silver the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna.

More tear drops came right down Sonic's eyes when he thought about how Amy's other good friends would be depressed to hear about her passing back on earth and maybe they would be truly haunted knowing that she would never return to them 'cause he wasn't able to save her from the deadly ride.

Chris looked at all of the photographs and tear drops came right down his eyes. He saw Espio the Chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo, Amy Rose and Shelly the Turtle look at him with their frozen stiff eyes in the photographs staring at him with frozen smiling faces. Sonic looked right up to the door where everybody was and they were about to do their funeral ceremony.

Sonic took 1 deep breath and walked right inside. Just as he opened the doors, the other people turned over to look right at him. Sonic bowed his head just as he walked right down the aisle and made his way to the front. Just as he walked in, he could see Cream and Cheese sitting right near the nodding, sobbing silently with Ella trying to control them.

He looked to his right to see Shadow, Rouge and Omega looking right ahead and staring silently at the 6 caskets lined up at the front with their photographs on them and tulips, in which Reverend Jones, who was standing there waiting to begin the service. Sally, Bunnie and Blaze were sitting right behind Shadow and Rouge while Sparkles was weeping silently while Speedy had his right arm around her. Tails was sobbing silently just as Knuckles was their team mate. Vector and Espio were sitting right next to Bunnie looking at the photograph of Amy smiling on her casket.

Sonic wrung his hands just as he made his way over to where Tails and Chris were sitting. He awkwardly sat right next to them and looked up at Reverend Jones and was ready to listen to the entire service. Reverend Jones smiled sympathetically at them and began speaking. Sonic, Tails and Chris looked right down at their hands.

All through the entire service, Sonic, Tails and Chris were in a daze. Sonic couldn't help feeling so guilty that they couldn't stop the ride and right now because of them, some of their good friends were deceased. Cream was really depressed about her best friend for life's passing and when they were making some speeches about Amy, she just broke down in tear drops and had to be consoled by Big and Froggy.

Cream had requested that they play _Dreaming of You_ , especially for Amy's memories. Sonic had whispered to Tails, "She was such a beautiful young girl, so full of energy life." They looked right across to Cheese who sat right next to Cream looking depressed with tear drops coming right down his eyes.

Just as they were remembering the others, they had good songs including _Wind Beneath my Wings_ , Love Survives and Candle in the Wind playing.

Sonic, Tails and Chris got up to do a super touching speech for Amy and Sonic who was teared up said that if there was any other way he could inform other people about what just happened and he would do the good deeds for her in her memories. Vector and Charmy also made a speech for Espio and Mighty, saying that they would now run the Chaotix business for them and that Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Gamma were now helping him.

Then Sonic got up and said to them, "I got a super good song that I wish to sing to our lost good friends, something that I wish to tell all of them" He looked right towards the karaoke machine and Chris turned it on.

[ _Love Survives_ On Karaoke Machine]

Sonic: _**Now I know**_

 _ **you're safe here in my heart**_

 _ **you will always be with me**_

 _ **we'll never be apart**_

Shadow: _**never knew**_

 _ **how strong my love could be**_

 _ **you're the 1 I've waited for**_

 _ **now you're home**_

 _ **I believe**_

Sonic, Tails and Shadow: _**love survives**_

 _ **beyond our lives**_

Sonic: _**I feel those times**_

 _ **growing stronger**_

Tails: _**growing stronger**_

Sonic, Tails and Shadow: _**love survives**_

 _ **the tears we cried**_

Sonic: _**yes love**_

Tails: _**yes love**_

Shadow: _**survives it all**_

Sonic, Tails and Shadow: _**love survives it all**_

[Music Continues In Background]

Sonic: _**whoaaaah**_

Shadow: _**even when**_

 _ **we want to run and hide**_

 _ **love comes in to pull us through**_

 _ **from deep inside**_

Sonic: _**oh the magic**_

Tails: _**the magic**_

Shadow: _**has made us who we are**_

Sonic: _**who we are**_

Shadow: _**don't you see we've come so far**_

 _ **take my hand**_

 _ **you made me understand**_

Sonic, Tails and Shadow: _**love survives**_

 _ **beyond our lives**_

Sonic: _**I feel those times**_

 _ **growing stronger**_

Tails: _**growing stronger**_

Sonic, Tails and Shadow: _**love survives**_

 _ **the tears we cried**_

Shadow: _**yes love**_

Sonic: _**yes love**_

Tails: _**survives it all**_

Sonic, Tails and Shadow: _**love survives it all**_

[Music Continues In Background Again]

Sonic, Tails and Shadow: _**love survives**_

 _ **beyond our lives**_

Sonic: _**oh I feel those times**_

 _ **growing stronger**_

Tails: _**growing stronger**_

Sonic, Tails and Shadow: _**love survives**_

 _ **the tears we cried**_

Sonic: _**yes love**_

Tails: _**yes love**_

Shadow: _**survives it all**_

Sonic, Tails and Shadow: _**love survives it all**_

 _ **love survives it all**_.

When they finished the song, they glanced up at the other who nodded gratefully and gave them 1 good applause, Sonic tried not to break down, but he had difficulty getting down from the stand. Chris instantly got up and helped him back to his seat. "Are you alright, Sonic?" he asked him just as Sonic looked right up at him and nodded.

Afterwards, everybody was in the memorial lounge drinking chaos soda pops and eating light refreshments, they were speaking in silent voices and keep looking up uncomfortably at 1 another, Shadow and Rouge were sitting in a corner drinking orange chaos soda speaking silently, Vector and Charmy were sitting together as always speaking, while the others were standing in the middle of the room eating refreshments and drinking chaos soda pops.

Sonic sat away from everybody looking at the remembrance pictures of their good friends, he wrote 1 little note to put with the photographs and began to walk away from the room, Tails who was speaking with Cream, Chris, Big and Froggy, saw him and began running after him, "hey!" Tails called out. "Sonic!" he, Cream, Chris, Big and Froggy caught up with him just as he walked right in the pouring rain.

"Sonic, where are you going? you hardly spoke to anybody." "Why should I?" asked Sonic turning away from them. "I'm the only 1 to blame." he said to them. "I saw the roller-coaster train crash in my mind and I had to stop it."

Tails grabbed Sonic's right shoulder. "Look, Sonic," he said to him. "it's not your entire fault, you didn't know this was gonna happen, you-" "I did, guys!" exclaimed Sonic angrily. "I saw the roller-coaster train crash in my mind and I tried to stop it, I did everything I could, but I couldn't control it." He began weeping silently again. "I would give anything for 1 single chance."

Tails and Shadow got a hold of Sonic's arms and Tails looked right into his best friend for life's eyes.

"Look, Sonic," he said to him. "you're not alone in this situation." Sonic looked right up at them. "Look, Sonic," Shadow said to him. "I went online to see if I could find any answers or an explanation about what happened the other evening, and I found a news report about a rocket plane explosion"

Tails took 1 deep breath and said to them, "I found out about these group of people from the west parts of Station Square who were a High School Class group travelling to the east, 90 years ago, they went on a trip to the east part of Station Square, just as they were boarding, 1 of them had a vision that the rocket plane was gonna explode, just like you did, she freaked out and most people got off the rocket plane, just like you, me, Shadow, Cream, Cosmo, Vector, Charmy and the others who survived, then just as the rocket plane was taking off, it just crashed."

Sonic who was thinking about the passing of Amy, Espio, Mighty, Silver, Knuckles and Shelly, was most depressed than before and said to them, "I'll see you guys later on."

Shadow, Blaze, Cosmo and Cream were standing right with Tails, "I need to agree with Rouge, Omega and Gamma on that 1, Tails," he said to him. "We lost some good friends in our entire lives." Tails nodded his head in agreement. Tails and Cosmo looked right across to Cream who was looking right where Sonic was. "Sonic?" said Tails to 1 of his best friends for life.

Sonic looked right up at him, Cream and Cosmo and said to them, "I'm making peacefulness with Amy right now." he whispered to them. His light green eyes were filled up with tear drops. Tails, Cream and Cosmo felt tear drops well up in their eyes as well. They missed Amy just as much as Sonic did. Cream and Cosmo began sniffing depressingly and just as they did, Omega pulled them towards him to control them.

Sonic placed a bunch of daisies and tulips tied together like a shoe lace in a bright blue ribbon right in front of the tombstone and it had a photograph of Amy with the words written in dark pink handwriting.

 _Amy Rose_

 _a beautiful pink hedgehog girl taken way too soon_

 _a Freedom Fighter_

 _a true good friend_

Sonic sighed heavily. Ella had requested that they write those words on the tombstone. Ever since the funeral ceremony, she had been sitting in her house and refused to come out as she was so distraught.

Cream walked right over to Sonic, she knelt right beside him and touched his right shoulder, but Sonic didn't respond, he just kept his eyes on the tombstone. "Hey, Sonic." said Cream massaging his right shoulder. "It's not your entire fault." Sonic looked away from her. "I miss her more than anything, Cream," he whispered to her. "if only I had saved her from the roller-coaster train crash."

Cream rubbed his back side. "Listen to me, Sonic." she said to him. "It's not your entire fault." Sonic got up and turned back away from Cream.

Rouge was about to go after Sonic, but Shadow stopped her in her tracks.

"Leave her be, Rouge, leave her be." he said to her while putting his right arm around her shoulders.

Rouge sighed heavily and looked right back at Espio and Mighty's graves.

Cream followed Sonic and placed her right hand on his right shoulder.

"Look, Sonic." said Cream to 1 of her best friends for life. "I know you're terribly upset, but you can't keep blaming yourself, and you didn't do anything wrong." Sonic turned right over to Cream. "I can't, Cream," he said to her. "I just can't quit thinking." Cream went right up and put her right arm around him.

"Listen to me, Sonic." she said to him. "Let me take you to the computer room and we can speak." Sonic looked right across to Cream and nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, Cream." he said to her. "Let's go."

Cream smiled a bit and asked him to hang on to her feet.

Sonic grasped her feet tightly then Cream went flying up in the night skies and they went all the way to the computer room.

When they arrived at the computer room, Sonic turned on the computer screen so he could look at the photographs he had taken while they were at the Station Square theme park. Cream pulled up a chair and sat right next to him.

Cream then clicked on a picture of Amy and enlarged it. it showed Amy striking a pose right in front of the large Dark Oak Model at the roller coaster train. Cream heard Sonic sniff depressingly and she looked right at him and saw that he was trying to control his tear drops. "You know the day right after she passed away…" he whispered to her. "Tails told me that he was able to find some ways to go back in time to prevent this from happening."

Cream looked right at Sonic in shock.

"I just feel so depressed for her good friends." she whispered to him. "They miss her more than anything. They'll be heartbroken when they find out about what happened to her." Sonic shook his head and his ears flopped down. "She was such a beautiful pink hedgehog girl." he said to him. "My good friend and 1 true love."

Cream touched his right hand to try and control him.

Just as she did, she began scanning right through the photographs and she soon came to Knuckles' photograph.

The photograph was of Knuckles standing right by the snack shack. Sonic's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my word."

Sonic looked right at Cream. "Cream." he said to her just as Cream looked up and looked right at Knuckles' photograph. "Look!" he said to her while pointing right at it. "What?" asked Cream to Sonic. "What about it?" Sonic pointed right to the photograph. "You see this?" Cream nodded her head in agreement, but she still looked a bit confused.

"Knuckles passed away when the roller-coaster train crashed." Cream's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, Sonic." she said to him. "Flick back to the others." Sonic clicked right back to Amy posing right in front of the Dark Oak model.

Sonic studied the photograph and saw the roller-coaster train on the tracks and a light was on it just as if it was showing specifically what the viewer was supposed to see. "Oh my word." exclaimed Cream in shock while placing her right hand on the computer screen by touching the light. "Amy passed away on the roller coaster train. This shows where she passed away."

Sonic was trying to hold back his tear drops. Cream clicked to the earlier photographs where she had taken some photos of the ride that Shadow and Rouge were on. "You see this?" he said to her. "I took this photo right before we went on the Roller Coaster train. The ride's called Big High Dive, but look." he pointed right at the missing large letter V on the ride making it read Big High Die instead.

"How could it be?" began Cream to Sonic. "When the Roller Coaster train crashed, the 1st train flew right off at the high area of the Coaster train." Sonic gulped nervously. "So you're saying-" he said to her. Cream nodded her head in agreement. "These photos that I took of us the night before the deadly crash show some clues." Sonic was a bit nervous. "Wait, Cream." he said to her. "go to Vector and Charmy." Cream clicked on the image of Vector and Charmy.

"I can remember in the order on the roller coaster train that Espio and Mighty were right at the front, then Amy, then Silver, Espio, Mighty and Shelly. Vector was sitting right behind them and Blaze was right behind Silver." Sonic studied the photograph of Speedy the Gecko. It showed him right by the fishing games.

Sonic looked right at the photograph.

"Look." he said to her while pointing right at it. "that booth looks like it's coming right down on his head." Cream took 1 good look. "You're absolutely right, Sonic." she said to him.


End file.
